Currently, components which are to be mated together in a manufacturing process are mutually located with respect to each other by 2-way and/or 4-way male alignment features, typically upstanding bosses, which are received into corresponding female alignment features, typically apertures in the form of holes or slots. There is a clearance between the male alignment features and their respective female alignment features which is predetermined to match anticipated size and positional variation tolerances of the male and female alignment features as a result of manufacturing (or fabrication) variances. As a result, there can occur significant positional variation as between the mated first and second components which contributes to the presence of undesirably large and varying gaps and otherwise poor fit therebetween.
According to the prior art location modality for the aligning of an emblem lens to an outer bezel as they are being mutually mated, the emblem lens is located within a pocket of the outer bezel. The pocket sidewalls are configured to be oversized in relation to the perimeter of the emblem lens so that there is everywhere spacing therebetween. This clearance between the pocket sidewalls and the corresponding perimeter of the emblem lens is provided in order to accommodate manufacturing variation as between these two components as they are mated to one another. Problematically, this clearance between the emblem lens and the pocket allows positional variation as between the emblem lens and the outer bezel, and once the emblem lens is affixed to the outer bezel, as for example by two-sided tape or emblem adhesive, any misfit of alignment may render the fit unacceptable for a Class A finish.
Accordingly, what remains needed in the art is to somehow provide an alignment modality for the mating of components, in particular an emblem lens with respect to an outer bezel, wherein when mating is completed there is a lack of play therebetween and the alignment is precise.